Leonardo Van Lewen
Leonardo Van Lewen is a sergeant in the U.S Army's Green Berets. History Early History . Temple Journey to Peru Van Lewen accompanied Colonel Frank Nash to recruit Professor William Race at the University of New York, and stood guard outside the office as Nash spoke with Race. As they made their way to their plane, Van Lewen was assigned to act as Race's body guard on their way to Peru, since they believed that Race would not accompany them further. As the plane was en-route, Race tried to make light conversation with Van Lewen, but some of his fellow Green Berets being present made things uncomfortable. When they arrived in Cuzco, it was decided that Race would join the team as they searched for the Thyrium Idol, so Van Lewen's protection duty was extended. Searching for Vilcafor / Rapa Attack When they arrived at the ancient village of Vilcafor, Van Lewen helped to set up the equipment to pinpoint the Idol's position. Before they could begin searching a nearby temple, a group of Germans suddenly appeared and attacked; Van Lewen stood over Race to protect him but Nash ordered him to cease-fire, and they were captured. Along with his fellow Berets and Nash, Van Lewen was imprisoned in an armoured vehicle while the Germans opened the temple. However they ended up unleashing a pack of Rapas, which proceeded to attack the German forces. Over the vehicle's radios, Van Lewen told Race how to re-activate his own vehicular prison, just before some of the remaining Germans, revealed to be from the BKA Agency, freed Van Lewen and the others so that they could rescue survivors. Battle Against the Stormtroopers After Race learned how to repel the Rapas by dousing themseves in monkey urine, Van Lewen, Cochrane and Tex entered the temple so that they could retrieve the Idols while the cats were out hunting. However Race came to warn them that Nazi-like terrorists had arrived, and as they tried to escape, Van Lewen lost the Idol to the Stormtroopers. Van Lewen was a part of the team that pursued the Stormtroopers and engaged their river fleet on the way to the mine where the modern-day Nazis had set up their base. However, while Race and Renée were captured and taken ahead on a helicopter, Van Lewen and Doogie were left behind. They arrived at the mine only moments after their Supernova went off, but as Race later explained, the idol that they had all been fighting over was a fake, hence why it did not destroy the world. Finding the True Idol / Nash's Betrayal While making their way back to Vilcafor, when Race asked Van Lewen about Nash, Renée revealed that the U.S. Navy was supposed to be working on the Supernova, not the Army, so Nash had lied to all of them. Van Lewen revealed he was unaware of Nash's lies and had thought they were on an official mission. Race decided that they should keep their knowledge of Nash a secret while they located the true idol, which Race had realised was located in a native's village. However, the Navy team arrived and attacked, and during the chaos, Van Lewen chased after Nash, Troy Copeland, and Lauren O'Connor when they took the real idol. He, Race, and Renée arrive back in Vilcafor in time to see Nash execute the Navy team, including civilian scientists, despite Van Lewen's own protests that it was outright murder. Nash was about to kill Race as well, however Van Lewen stepped in front of him, citing his orders to protect him, and was shot in Race's place. The natives later took his body and dropped it, along with all the others recovered from the battle, down a shaft into the temple to feed the Rapas. Personality . Trivia . Category:U.S. Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Temple Category:Main Characters Category:Temple Characters Category:Protagonists